disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Let it Go
thumb|250px"Let It Go" é uma canção de 2013 do filme da Disney de animação, Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante, com músicas e letras compostas por Kristen Anderson-Lopez e Robert Lopez. A canção foi executada no filme pela atriz e cantora americana Idina Menzel em seu papel como rainha Elsa. A canção aparece depois de Elsa fugir de seu reino logo após seus poderes de gelo serem descobertos pelo público. Percebendo que ela não precisa mais esconder suas habilidades poderosas, Elsa se declara livre do stress e teme o que ela tem enfrentado desde a infância. As letras iniciais "Não podem vir, não podem ver, sempre a boa menina deve ser" foi algo que o pai de Elsa disse a ela quando a ela foi dado luvas para a sua segurança e dos demais no reino. Composição "Let It Go" foi a primeira canção que Kristen Anderson-Lopez e Robert Lopez escreveram para o filme. A dupla se inspirou em outros filmes da Disney, como A Pequena Sereia e A Bela e a Fera e artistas contemporâneos, incluindo Lady Gaga e Adele. Embora não intencional, a composição da música foi fundamental na caracterização do filme de Elsa. Originalmente escrita para um vilão, co-diretores Chris Buck e Jennifer Lee gradualmente reescreveram Elsa como uma das protagonistas do filme. Versões cover A decisão de lançar um single de "Let It Go", foi feita após a canção ser escrita e apresentada para a Disney. Kristen Anderson-Lopez e Robert Lopez selecionaram a cantora americana Demi Lovato para cobrir a canção no álbum da trilha sonora. Anderson-Lopez admitiu que Lovato foi escolhida por causa de suas lutas pessoais, "Ela teve um passado que esta muito aberto, o que é semelhante à jornada de deixar um passado obscuro e o medo para trás e seguir em frente, como o poder de Elsa." Lovato, de fato identificou-se com o contexto da música, afirmando que "Eu acho que essa música é tão atraente, pois as palavras são motivadoras. É uma música muito inspiradora, quando você ouve te faz ser você mesmo e te deixa orgulhoso de quem você é." Versão cover de Lovato, foi lançada como single pela Walt Disney Records em 21 de outubro de 2013. Outras versões "Let It Go" foi traduzida para outras línguas e gravadas por artistas diferentes para as versões internacionais da trilha sonora de Frozen. A cantora argentina Martina Stoessel gravou a canção em espanhol e em italiano como "Libre Soy" (que pode ser traduzida como "Eu sou Livre") e "All'alba sorgerò" (cuja tradução é "Ao amanhecer, eu vou subir"), respectivamente. Marsha Milan Londoh gravou a canção em malaio como "Bebaskan", e Anaïs Delva como "Libérée, delivree" (literalmente, "Liberado, Aliviado"), em francês (ambas as versões européias e canadenses). Embora fundamentalmente semelhantes, estas traduções suportam diferenças sutis no conteúdo e, portanto, ainda oferecem ligeiras alterações ao clima da música. Por exemplo, em vez de Elsa comentar que "o frio nunca a incomodou de qualquer maneira", a versão em francês em vez disso diz "le Froid est pour moi la prix de la liberté", literalmente "o frio é para mim o preço da liberdade." Letras Versão original The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Versão de Demi Lovato Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always had to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway Standing frozen in the life I've chosen You won't find me, the past is so behind me Buried in the snow Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway, oh Let it go Yeah, yeah Na, na Here I'll stay Let it go, let it go Ooh Let it go Versão brasileira A neve branca brilhando no chão Sem pegadas pra seguir Um reino de isolamento E a rainha está aqui A tempestade vem chegando e já não sei Não consegui conter, bem que eu tentei Não podem vir, não podem ver Sempre a boa menina deve ser Encobrir, não sentir Nunca saberão Mas agora vão Livre estou, livre estou Não posso mais segurar Livre estou, livre estou Eu saí pra não voltar Não me importa o que vão falar Tempestade vem O frio não vai mesmo me incomodar De longe tudo muda Parece ser bem menor Os medos que me controlavam Não vejo ao meu redor É hora de experimentar Os meus limites vou testar A liberdade veio enfim Pra mim Livre estou, livre estou Com o céu e o vento andar Livre estou, livre estou Não vão me ver chorar Aqui estou eu E vou ficar Tempestade vem O meu poder envolve o ar e vai ao chão Da minha alma flui em fractais de gelo em profusão Um pensamento se transforma em cristais Não vou me arrepender do que ficou pra trás Livre estou, livre estou Com o Sol vou me levantar Livre estou, livre estou É tempo de mudar Aqui estou eu Vendo a luz brilhar Tempestade vem O frio não vai mesmo me incomodar Vídeos Livre estou - Frozen uma aventura congelante Demi Lovato - Let It Go (from "Frozen") Official Resposta critíca "Let It Go" recebeu aclamação universal dos críticos de cinema, críticos de música e público, com alguma comparação favoravel a "Defying Gravity" do musical Wicked (também realizada por Menzel). The Rochester City Newspaper chamou ela de a melhor música de trilha sonora do filme, escrevendo: "Realizada com entusiasmo por Idina Menzel, ela tem todos os elementos necessários para ser um favorito duradouro... Menzel deve ser creditada para fornecer tanta energia e paixão para este desempenho como ela fez em seu papel mais famoso". Marc Snetiker da Entertainment Weekly descreveu a canção como "um hino incrível de libertação". A canção recebeu uma indicação ao Globo de Ouro de Melhor Canção Original. Curiosidades *Para muitos críticos e fãs do filme, fazendo uma análise da letra e do contexto da música, pode-se considerá-la uma espécie de mensagem indireta aos jovens portadores de diferenças em relação à sociedade, em especial os homossexuais. Na ocasião em que Elsa canta a música no filme, ela acabou de revelar uma diferença que ela escondia desde pequena por medo, e que não foi bem aceita pela sociedade (no caso, seus poderes de criar gelo e neve), situação semelhante à de um gay que acabou de revelar sua orientação sexual. Além disso, passagens da música como "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!" (consentir, não sentir, não deixar que saibam), "I don't care what they're going to say" ''(Não me importo com o que vão dizer) e ''"The fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all" ''(os medos que uma vez me controlaram não podem mais me pegar) confirmam que a mensagem que passa a canção é a de que os jovens que se sentem diferentes se abram e se permitam (tradução que pode ser bem atribuída à expressão ''Let it Go). A Disney, cumprindo sua tradição de ensinar os valores morais através de seus filmes, traz em Frozen uma lição muito importante e polêmica dos dias atuais às crianças: a de aceitar as diferenças. E a trilha sonora faz uma bela contribuição para que este fato seja comprovado. Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Canções de Encerramento